


是夜

by viciousmomo



Series: 顾盼生辉［翻译系列］ [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Bottom James, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Intoxication, Love Confessions, M/M, Morning After, Morning Sex, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciousmomo/pseuds/viciousmomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>首先感谢luninosity大大。大大对我一向很好，慷慨授权还有给我解释我没看懂的部分什么的。<br/>然后感谢beta君面面，和捉虫子的kiko姑娘。<br/>第一次在AO3发翻译文，因为lofter上面真的存不住文了，图片也被删掉了，删节部分的文字版也被删掉了，不知道会怎么显示，所以再次强调一遍【这是一篇翻译文】。分级还有标签完全使用了luninosity大大原作的内容，只在标签上加了一个中文翻译的那个标签。授权请见原帖评论。<br/>原文作者：luninosity<br/>原文地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/1181529</p>
    </blockquote>





	是夜

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Light In Your Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181529) by [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/pseuds/luninosity). 



> 首先感谢luninosity大大。大大对我一向很好，慷慨授权还有给我解释我没看懂的部分什么的。  
> 然后感谢beta君面面，和捉虫子的kiko姑娘。  
> 第一次在AO3发翻译文，因为lofter上面真的存不住文了，图片也被删掉了，删节部分的文字版也被删掉了，不知道会怎么显示，所以再次强调一遍【这是一篇翻译文】。分级还有标签完全使用了luninosity大大原作的内容，只在标签上加了一个中文翻译的那个标签。授权请见原帖评论。  
> 原文作者：luninosity  
> 原文地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/1181529

顾盼生辉 A Light in Your Eyes  
原作 luninosity  
翻译 viciousmomo  
他们是在一间夜店里。不是怎么上档次的地方。幽暗，拥挤，脏乱，说话基本靠喊。被改得更适合于舞池的混音版Rosanna让Michael牙关紧锁，事实上，他还挺喜欢Tito的这首Rosanna的。  
去夜店根本不是他的主意，一切都是因为Hugh Jackman在这周的拍摄结束后说他错过了舞会；而Patrick和Ian看上去还有点期待，然后James带头上了贼船；再然后所有人都统一了战线——James的任何期待总是令人不忍拒绝，Michael比任何人都深谙这一点，无论是骨子里还是内心深处他都非常明白，这颗心在James面前总是丢盔卸甲，溃不成军。  
［all I wanna do in the middle of the evening is hold you tight］  
［夜幕降临我只想紧紧抱你在我的怀里］  
歌曲不合时宜地唱着，吊顶上的玻璃球旋转着，将五彩的灯光反射在温哥华拥挤的舞池里。  
Michael将他的啤酒一饮而尽，闭上眼睛，摇了摇头，试图让自己冷静下来。  
James步履轻快地走到他身旁，手里捏着几只玻璃烈酒杯［1］，盛满浓烈粉色的液体。“拿着！”  
“你知不知道这是什么啊？”  
“我猜应该是伏特加？”  
“James…”  
“哦，别这样，我们都多久没喝过酒了。况且明天休息。我要抢在你开口之前说的是，没错，我对自己的酒量很清楚。”像是挑战他那自己也承认的酒量差似的，James很快把他的那杯喝光，转而看向Michael的杯子。“我从来没真正在夜场玩儿过，你知道的——我从来都是窝在家里，读一读《沙丘之子》还是什么的——但是这儿确实很有意思，不是吗？其他人不停地邀请我去跳舞呢。”  
Michael拿起烈酒杯很快喝完，主要是因为他不想让James再喝下去了。除此之外呢，也许喝点酒能把他的注意力从不断地去想James和别人跳舞上移开。  
James滑到Michael旁边的位子上，他的大腿暖暖的，紧紧贴在Michael的腿上。事实上，他浑身上下都是暖暖的；脸颊绯红、软软的、有点烫烫地靠在Michael的胳膊下方，如果他俯下身子，如果James再靠得近一些，如果James抬起头看着他，那双藏着海洋的微醺眼睛，轻轻分开的唇瓣，就像……  
Michael坐起来，有些刻意地踢了一下自己的小腿内侧。  
James过分光彩照人格外夺目，美好得犯规。他是Michael所认识的人中，最好的那个，没有之一。无论是剧组的演员还是工作人员过生日，他总是会给他们烤蛋糕；他看着每一位同事，好像他们都是世界上最有意思的人；他对每一位记者、每一名观众微笑，刹那间让他们都感觉到，似乎自己的出现都是一件美好而奇妙的事情；他的每一次夸张丰富的手势、每一次轻轻歪着脑袋、每一次轻轻挥手，让整个世界都璨然生辉；当James开始刷三观开黄腔的时候，因着口音的缘故某种程度只给人可爱的感觉；教唆Michael去偷高尔夫教练车；喜欢飙车，喜欢星际迷航和巧克力南瓜茶饼。  
James是他的朋友。正因为如此，Michael永远都不能看着他然后对他说“James，我爱上你了。”他敢说James现在还是单身，但是这种话一旦说出就覆水难收了。  
James会很和善的，他一向如此。但是他浅淡的微笑，时而无意识搭在Michael背上的手，在做访问时他是怎样靠向自己，又或是因为他自己那些糟糕的玩笑乐得倒在Michael的肩膀上…  
Michael知道自己是个懦夫。他接受这一事实。他唯一不能接受的是失去James. 他是一名演员，而且演技不俗，所以这一切他演得很好，他扮演着一个没有爱上自己最好的朋友的男人；他假装当James走进房间的时候，他的世界并没有拨云见日，阳光普照。  
“跟我跳舞吧，”James说道，双眼在暧昧昏黄的灯光中闪耀着，小精灵般的身形因为渐浓的醉意显得愈发热情洋溢，极富感染力，“这样他们就不会来烦我了。我是说，别的那些人，因为我想跟你跳舞。”  
［All i wanna tell you is now you’ll never ever have to compromise］  
［此时此刻我只想告诉你你永远永远都不必委曲求全］  
［I never thought that losing you could ever hurt so bad］  
［失去你的痛彻心扉令我始料未及］  
“不要。”  
“为什么？我知道你会跳舞，我见过的，求你了嘛。”  
拒绝的理由很简单，他没法和James一起站在舞池里，在触碰着James, 搂着James的同时，他没法停下想要他的欲望。这一点显而易见，也是他心里的最后一道防线。一旦突破，他的自持将被完全击垮，将在这间脏兮兮的加拿大夜店里灰飞烟灭，不复存在。  
这一切都太过了，Michael感到自己逐渐沉沦。那双蓝眼睛离他那么近，眼里闪着执拗的邀请，在暧昧昏黄的酒吧里是那么明亮。  
也是那么的醉醺醺。上帝啊。他带着强烈的醉意［2］请求Michael跟他跳一支舞。Michael简直要嚎叫了。  
“不行，”他又一次拒绝道，“我觉得——你是不是喝了Ian的草莓代基里［3］？停下来别喝了。我，还，是，回，酒，店，里，去，吧。”  
James放下酒杯，对他眨眨眼，“你就想回去了？现在吗？”  
“我只是有点…我感觉不太…”  
“你没事吧？”全然的关心；没错，他是有些微醺，但是蓝宝石一样的眼睛里写满了真切的担忧，他眉头紧锁，脸色发青：“我能为你做些什么吗？要陪你吗？我不介意和你一起离开的，我可以和你一起回到酒店然后…”  
“不需要！”这成为了压死骆驼的最后一根稻草，Michael的心理防线彻底崩塌。James和他一起回到自己的房间，把他安顿在床上，端一杯温水给他。该死的。  
那双深不见底的汪洋现在看上去很受伤，伤痕浮现在海面上，伤口狰狞地张开着。但James仅仅是开口说道；“如果你不想我陪着你，我能帮你找到Ian他们，但是如果你不舒服的话至少让我知道，至少让我陪你回到酒店好么？”  
“没必要——你自己都醉着呢，靠，James，别担心，嗯？别放在心上，我没事的。”  
“可是你一点都不开心。”James带着极富洞察力的表情侧着脑袋，设身处地替他想了想，“我能帮到什么吗？”  
“不能。”话音刚落，Michael万分惊恐，他马上意识到了这句话听起来是什么感觉；即便是在酒精的驱使下和持续不断心碎的打击下，他怎么能说出这种话呢。  
蓝眼睛里的情感是Michael从未见过的，像是一把冰锥刺穿了他，将他的五脏六腑生生扯出体外。  
“James，我不是——我不是要——靠，卧槽，对不起，我并不是想——”  
“没关系的，”James说道，依然面色苍白，依然平静如死水，“我还，呃，走开，到那边去好了。可是…抱歉…我让Hugh来陪你好吗？总得有人看着你吧，还有…我不会再邀请你一起跳舞了，我只是觉得也许——算了，这不重要，我走啦，对不起。”随即他就转身离开了，优雅而突然，如同南柯一梦，悄无声息地离开了座位，融入人群中，消失在一位高挑的女士身后。  
“等等——”Michael说道，猛地站起来却碰到了桌子。但已经看不见James了。  
他咒骂出声，不只用了英语一种，座位后面的女士震惊地看着他，她的朋友们鼓着掌起哄。  
他终于来到舞池边，沮丧失意地站在那里。根本不见James的影子，那双弥漫着酒气的宛如暗夜的眼睛无迹可寻。  
他的身后穿来一声十分澳式的清嗓声。“所以，James似乎觉得你需要被人陪着？”  
“你见他了？他在哪？”  
“刚刚喝了好多紫色的伏特加，可能跟他体重差不多，我不知道还有那种颜色的呢。”Hugh从头到脚打着他。“他到吧台旁边来找我了，后来有一个人邀请他去跳舞，他同意了，所以我猜他应该是外面哪儿。还有，你是个傻逼，来杯马提尼？”  
“我觉得，”Michael说着，讲那杯马提尼灌下了一半，连味道都没有尝出来，“刚刚我可能把一切都搞砸了，居然。”  
“居然？别狡辩，兄弟。”  
“闭嘴吧。”  
“所以你拒绝他跟他跳舞的理由就是这个吗？就是因为他爱你，你是知道的。”  
Michael打算再喝一口马提尼，却因为Hugh高兴地打在他背上的那一拳停下了。“他没有——不是的——他从来都没有说过——”  
“那你说过吗？”Hugh冷哼着：“他说要邀请你跳舞的时候，我就在那里。你永远猜不到一个能面不改色心不跳地讲着有关变种人性生活笑话的人可以脸红成那样，可事实如此。他真的很招人疼。”  
“他…是的…他确实是要…邀请我…”  
“他说以前他从来没有爱上过男人，他甚至不知道怎样去邀请你，然后Ian告诉他只需要走到你面前，然后做一些可能让你们俩都会被抓起来的事情，我猜他没做，但无论如何你都让他伤心了，因为你就是这么一个白痴。如果我没结婚，当然实际上我确实结婚了，并且假设他也想要我，他说出的每一个字我都会欣然答应。”  
“上帝啊。”Michael说着，无助而绝望。  
“没错，请神［4］来帮助你可能还有用。”Hugh拍了拍他的肩膀。“没准儿他会原谅你的，他人那么好。”澳式口音渐渐低沉下去，说得Michael差一点就要相信了。  
“我真是白痴。”  
“想想我刚才说过的，他终究是爱你的。”  
［Meet you all the way］  
［总是渴望与你相遇］  
［All I wanna do when I wake up in the morning is see your eyes］  
［我醒来在熹微晨光里只想看进你的双眸］  
歌词击打在Michael充满迷惑的心上，试图打破交织在他心头的震惊、喜悦与绝望的桎梏。  
舞曲继续节奏明快地砰砰作响。贝司的节拍声，喧闹的人声，电子音乐的声响。他的目光扫过每一具扭动的身体，寻找着那美好的小小只，松软的头发和无法错过的双眼。  
Hugh用手肘轻轻推了推他。“那儿呢，喏。”  
是James. 正在和一个Michael不认识的人跳舞，一个很瘦的高个子金发男人，他俯身靠James很近，不管James说了什么都只会笑个不停。James的一只手放在他的身侧，然后转身，幅度不大却正好让Michael看不见他的脸庞了。  
“他很棒，”Hugh观察着，“我知道好的舞蹈是什么样子的。”  
James确实很棒。他自信，瑜伽赋予了他良好的柔韧性，舞姿如行云流水，臀部和肩膀都很好的卡着节拍，蕴藏着力量又像是委婉的邀请。人群中不只是一个人的充满爱意的目光紧紧粘在James的屁股上。  
“我还从来不知道他会跳舞呢，”Hugh喝完了他的那杯马提尼。“当然了，原来我也不知道他喜欢男人呢，不过等过了今晚，一切都明了了。”舞池中人群突然攒动起来，是其他的几名制作人，原来是有人举起了相机。“也许你还是想知道他是不是仍然愿意跟你回家，而不是随便跟一个在夜店泡他的男人上床，那啥，我就是一说。”  
James又一次移动步伐，这一次Michael终于可以清楚地看到他了，蓝色纽扣领衬衫［5］领口敞开着，锁骨附近有汗液的痕迹在舞池霓虹灯的光照下微微泛光，几绺发丝贴在脸颊上，James笑着，任由那个陌生男人在他的腰际流窜，把他扯得更近，试图将他独占。  
Michael移开视线，静默地喝完了最后一口马提尼，他感到像是有一只手伸进他的胸腔，在心脏附近收拢，攥紧，挤压。  
他重新看向James，他情难自禁，他不由自主。  
James正被别的男人露在怀里，身体贴在一起，随着音乐缓缓移动；James的动作满足了他们所有人的意淫，Michael恶狠狠地想着，James纵情之后全然尽兴的样子［6］，放松的肌肉和慵懒的双腿，这一切都可能发生在他们离开舞池之后，床上或深或浅的律动［7］，都将被单的掩映下悄然上演。Michael的手生疼，他低下头，一点都不意外地发现自己的指节苍白，手里仅仅攥着已经空了的酒杯。  
那个男人的手指爬上James的脸颊，抚上豔丽的双唇，停在那里，放松下来，宣示所有权与控制权。James的脚下轻轻绊了一下，仅仅在某个瞬间失却了原本的优雅。Michael看不见他的双眼，他一点也不想看见，他根本不想去了解。他无法眼睁睁看着James气息紊乱地在夜店里被一群陌生人簇拥着。  
他终于迈向舞池。试着组织语言，然后把James拉开，那男人的一只手还搭在他肩膀上，他突然哽住了，心悬一线希望：James，求求你别对随便遇上的人投怀送抱，你说过之前你从来没有对任何一个男生产生过渴望的，如果这个人他对你下手太狠呢？我是知道的，我也不够好，况且我已经害你伤心，但是我保证我会努力做得更好，如果真的能有奇迹出现，如果你仍然想要我，我会为你付出一切，我真的不希望你的第一次在酩酊大醉后交付给一个也许根本不会为你的欢愉考虑的男人，我至少会确保你是清醒的是自愿的，我不会在你醉了之后占你的便宜，James，还有，我爱你。”  
他紧咬着嘴唇，口腔里已经充斥着血液的味道，他骂了一句，舌头抵上破裂的伤口，直到那里产生蛰痛感，紧闭着双眼任痛楚恣意飞溅。  
当他重新睁开双眼的时候，他的目光按照往昔岁月里的无数次的熟悉轨迹，像是被磁铁吸引着一样滑落在James的身上，而那个金发男人依旧满脸饥渴，臂弯紧紧穿绕在那个会发光的人身上。还是和先前一模一样，只是…  
只是，事情并不是那样了。并不完全是那样。  
James的动作有些反常，欢愉的能量完全消失了；他似乎有些站不稳，一副摇摇欲坠东倒西歪的样子，光是Michael看到的，James都有好几次双腿发软；那个金发男人笑着，将James扯得更近，当他快要摔倒的时候把他捞进自己怀里。  
James的脑袋无力地垂在一边。一只手伸入他的头发里，把他提起来，随即的亲吻在他的双唇留下明显的痕迹；而James并没有回吻过去，看上去完全失去了意识，无精打采，完全无力反抗的样子——  
错了，这一切都错了，Michael奋不顾身冲进人群中，莽撞而不管不顾地拉开那些错愕的赞助商，稍微识趣些的看到他的神情之后主动让出了位置。  
他不顾一切地来到James身旁，双手抓着他的肩膀，将他拉过来，James的双腿一软，Michael发狂似的一把将他揽在怀里。James笑起来，柔软甜糯的声音，醉意十足，完全在状况外，随即他依偎着Michael，脸颊埋在他胸前。  
上帝啊，Michael的心脏剧烈地跳动着，愤怒却又有些惶恐，他想知道James能不能听见他剧烈的心跳声，是不是感觉得到正窝在自己的臂弯里。。  
“James, ”他轻轻喊他的名字，是极力平复的镇定嗓音，“我们现在要走了。”James抬起头，对着Michael无意识地眨着眼，目光涣散，眼里是一片脆弱的蓝色环绕着黑色的深渊：“你很结实嘛…嗯，还很温暖，你喜欢这样暖暖的吗？”  
哦上帝啊。Michael中断了James的凝视；那个金发男人已经开始准备脚底抹油了，显然是不想打架惹祸上身，免得让Michael想揍得他鼻青脸肿的念头成为现实。  
“你站住。”  
“谁？我吗？”冲着James的方向挑挑眉毛，继续说道，“你想要他的话尽管带走就好了。”  
“我会宰了你的，”Michael不容置疑地说道，“不过在这之前你得先告诉我，你给他吃了什么。”James呜咽着，颤栗着，攀附着Michael，想要缩进他身体的温度里，轻柔的呼吸滑落在Michael的颈间，那里的皮肤被刺激得发痛。Michael痛恨自己，还有那毫无预兆的勃起。  
Ian和Patrick出现在人群中，目光冷峻地看着这一切，很快就明白了是什么状况，眼睛都盯着对方那头油亮的金发。Ian伸手抓住对方的一只胳膊；Patrick抓着另外一只。  
“这，这都过去了——”他现在看上去有点手忙脚乱了。“他，他似乎并不介意——他自己要的——”  
“他吃了是因为你的手伸到了他嘴边！”这只是Michael的推测，但是从对方的反应来看，他猜对了。“他吃的是什么？”  
“只会让他高兴一点，不会伤害他的——”  
James正好在这个时候完全失去平衡，Michael的双臂支撑着他身体的全部重量，整个人完全垮在他身上；Michael错愕了，调整姿势抱紧James，费了好大劲才撑住James，维持着站姿。“James！说句话！”  
“唔……”  
“James，别！”  
“带他回去，”Patrick说道，“这里交给我们。”Michael看着那双冰冷如铁的双眼，知道他们一定会处理好这摊子事的。  
他扶起James，尝试着穿过人群，走向门口。James无意识的低喃着一些根本听不懂的东西，把头靠在Michael的肩膀上。  
“James，”Michael又一次焦急狂乱地尝试着，“说句话，跟我说说话，告诉我你在这儿。”  
“我在啊，你也在啊…你的眼睛真漂亮…”James用那双因为药物作用被迷雾笼罩的美丽眼睛，满眼热切地凝视着Michael。“你看上去忧心忡忡的，你在焦虑什么？”  
“天哪，James，听着，我是Michael，能认出我吗？还能记得我是谁吗？”  
“Michael，”James呢喃着，但是一副若有所思的样子，好像将这个名字托在舌尖上细细品味似的，“你会带我回家吗？”  
“哦靠，嗯，James，不，别这样，拜托了。”他所说的“不”，是希望这一切都没有发生，是希望一切如初，他说“不”是希望这糟糕一切都不是真的，是想James清醒起来认出自己，想看James抬起那双蓝得过分的眼睛，看着自己，记起自己；但James显然曲解了他的歇斯底里。  
“你不会带我回家的，是吗？我们不是…我还以为…”迷蒙的醉眼轻而易举地透出受伤的神情，不加掩饰防备的感情闪闪烁烁。“你不想要我吗？”一只手爬上Michael的胸膛，笨拙，却也意外得拨撩；欲拒还迎的动作是却奇怪地天真无邪。Michael又一次咬下了嘴唇，对随之而来的疼痛十分受用。  
“别，”James说着，即使是在这种情况下，即使被喂了不知道是什么的药物，James依然还是James，和善如斯，善解人意。接着，那只手有些尴尬地拍了拍Michael的肩膀，安抚地说道：“别焦虑了，好吗？没关系的，你又不是非得想要我不可，这不是你的错，好吗？”  
“天哪…”Michael又一次呻吟道，他害怕自己真的会哭出来，就在这间人流熙攘酒吧的出口，怀里抱着James，在往来好奇目光的洗礼中，在心如刀绞的痛苦中失声痛哭。  
“不是你的错啦，”James又一次说道，真诚可爱得不可思议，“没人真正想要我的，你知道吗，Michael不想要我——不是你这个Michael啦，是另外一个Michael，他的眼睛和你一模一样，但是没这么多皱纹…”一只指尖径直轻点在Michael的眉间，这个动作在此情此景下精准得不可思议，“他总是开心的，总是让我想要轻轻笑起来。虽然，他不会这样专注地凝视我。他甚至都不会看我，真的。我觉得他可能不喜欢看着我。”  
但是，Michael说着，默默在他心里说着，他之所以没有说出声来只是因为他过于震惊了，但是我的的确确喜欢看着你。我总是在尝试着控制住自己，不要总是分分秒秒都把目光落在你身上，因为你一旦发觉我看向你的目光，你就会知道，我整个人都属于你，完完全全，永远属于你。  
“无论如何，”James总结道，“你很有魅力，所以你不应该这么悲伤的，”说完他整个人就脱力得软在Michael的臂弯里，身体滑向地面，眼睛自然地闭着。  
“James!”  
“我醒着呢…不过地板似乎不怎么友好，它是不是…说真的，太多人从上面走过了…抱歉，地板…”  
“天哪，”Michael说着，把James塞进出租车里，然后抱着他，支撑着让他坐起来——他担心如果James软软地瘫倒在座位上，自己会无法呼吸或者哽咽猪，甚至是更糟；虽然这可能有点反应过度了，但是Michael没办法不去脑补那些画面，然后沉湎于自己带来的恐惧当中——直到他带着James回到酒店，直到电梯运行着爬升，直到他们进了房间。  
他知道James的房间在哪里，因为他就住在自己隔壁。他们入住的第一天晚上，James曾经打开两房中间隔着的门然后对他喊着：“来跟我看可汗之怒［8］！”而Michael则大声说着“挑点我实实在在知道的片子不行吗！”作为回应。不过他还是走过去，和James一起盖着毛毯躺在床上，啃着砂糖覆盖的肉桂饼，喝掉了半打淡啤酒。而在那一个瞬间，Michael感受到对于生活前所未有的全然餍足。  
自从入住以来，他们从未关上那扇门，就任它大敞着。这确实是一个明智的选择。他们可以漫不经心地互相望着，也可以一起对台词，James可以随意走进来问Michael借一支牙膏，Michael可以假装他的洗发水用完了只为让自己的头发一整天都闻起来是James那清爽松脆的苹果味，然后试着将那些持续而详尽地脑补James淋浴画面后产生的暗示铭记在心。  
在半开的房门透出的微光中，Michael想知道那次James全身上下只围着一条毛巾走到他身边，满脸认真地问他是想要变成一条人鱼还是一只海豹人［9］的时候，到底是不是在试探自己对于仅剩的浴巾做何反应。可事实是他已经无法思考了，他大脑的每一个角落都被恐慌笼罩着。  
他小心翼翼地让James平躺在床上。James轻叹一声，头陷进枕头里去，眼睛闭着；他似乎比平常更小只了，一头乱毛的小家伙陷在超大号棉被里；Michael的心脏有些发痛。  
“坐起来，”他从迷你冰箱里拿了水给James，当他发现James明显没法支撑起自己的脑袋时，Michael伸出一只手，从背后托着他的头。“喝点水。你知道吗，别吓我了，再来一次的话我就要带你去最近的医院了。眼睛睁开。”  
James冲着他眨眨眼。  
“这才像话，”Michael说道：“这样没事的话，你知道，就放心了。”接着他又斜着杯子，让更多液体碰到James的嘴唇上。小股液体从嘴唇旁边流出来；Michael有些急切了，况且James不是十分配合。水滴在挂在他的下巴上，在他的唇瓣上闪耀着。Michael强忍住没有呜咽出声。“…抱歉…这里。”  
他伸出手，拇指抹去柔嫩肌肤上走失的水珠。这是一种偏执的嗜好，他非常清楚这一点；但是他没法控制自己不去这样做，他情不自禁。紧接着James贴进他掌心里，轻轻磨蹭着，沉湎于他的温存和爱抚。  
“好舒服，好温暖。刚刚我是说了温暖吗？”词句在酒精和药物的作用下纠缠在一起，在放大的风笛曲调里模糊难辨；但是Michael在聆听James说话这方面可是行家里手，这都是因着每每James开始讲话，他都在听，所以他非常确信这次自己没有听错。  
“你是说了。现在感觉怎么样？能看见我吗？”他在那双幽暗的双眼前挥了挥手，漆黑的阴影淹没了那片蓝色。Michael看着James的双眼尝试着聚焦，而开口说话也是个不错的征兆，不是吗？他至少有在尝试着组织词句。  
“晕得厉害。”James似乎跟不上他挥手的速度。“感觉有点像在转圈圈…不过我喜欢这样…我觉得…所有的东西都在发光，好亮啊。你也在发光呢，好玩儿吧？”  
“我…真的吗？嗯，当然了，好玩儿，特别有趣。James…我可能得打电话让他们回来了…你先多喝点水。”  
“我想，我们是在我的床上，”James提醒道，然后然后顺从地喝下了Michael举在他唇边的水。“在床上还穿着这么多衣服。”  
Michael把水杯拿开，盯着天花板，从一默数到了十，非常非常慢，先是用英语，然后用德语也数了一遍，最后又用法语。  
“你想让我——你在干什么？”  
James躺在床上，之前缓慢掠过胃部的手已经覆上了牛仔裤上明显的鼓起，慵懒地摩擦着。眼睛半闭着，嘴唇因为快感微微张开。Michael的心漏跳了一拍，然后迅速如雷鸣般剧烈跳动起来。  
James睁大眼睛看他，迷失在感官和药物的刺激下，迷失在快感中。“好舒服。”  
“James…你…你真的要…这样不…”他的大脑立即当机。James，勃起了，在床上，自慰。  
这是他的众多性幻想场景之一，自然也有悖于他们现在的关系，一切都发生在电光火石之间。一切都是那么禁忌。  
“James，”他试着说道，“你应该…不想要…那样的…”  
“可我就是喜欢，”James悲伤而不解地说道，他的嘴唇因着Michael刚刚让他喝水的缘故湿湿的，动作一点也没停下来。  
“我…”James挪动屁股，这让Michael忘了自己原本想要说什么，James将臀瓣送进他自己的掌心里，假如他是一名艳星，他会为自己发出的声音感到万分自豪。上帝啊，James是不会停下来了，他持续不断的抚摸着自己的老二，隔着牛仔裤用掌心包裹着那里；双眼失神，恍惚空灵的目光落在远处，沉浮于欲海的James完全无视Michael的存在...  
如果他落荒而逃，James就会一个人呆在这里，孤零零的，况且还有药物和酒精的作用，没准还会做出什么别的事情。他不能离他而去。  
可他同样不能留在这里却视而不见。他只是一个普通的人类啊。无助绝望。  
James轻柔地呻吟着，迟钝的手指笨拙地来到牛仔裤边缘，先是扣子，然后是拉链。他似乎没法独立完成这些事；Michael觉得口干舌燥。  
James发出一声细小的呜咽，带着沮丧的目光直直着Michael，他的负隅顽抗瞬间分崩离析。  
“好吧，”他说着，缓慢地向床边靠近一点，“好吧…你…是想…需要我帮你吗？”  
他听起来就像是有始以来最糟糕的成人片演员。他有些退缩了，但James似乎并不在意，他只是睁大眼睛，点点头。  
“好吧，”Michael又一次说道，然后解开裤子拉链，暗暗希望James没有注意到他颤抖的手，“屁股抬起来。”James盯着他看了一秒钟，好像才听懂似的，翻了下身子让Michael把外套从他身上褪下来，温顺地抬起胳膊让Michael帮他脱下衬衫。  
一丝不挂。James赤裸着身体。Michael在松软的床上静静坐了一下，他试着相信眼前的一切都是真的。  
James赤身裸体的样子真漂亮。肤若凝脂，优雅如亚麻地图古卷；这卷地图是由零星的雀斑绘制成的，像是肉桂、豆蔻和碎金错综复杂地纠缠着，像是神秘异域的香料和等待探索的未知国度。曲线起伏与深陷的沟壑臣服在他的臀缝里，在纤细腰肢的两侧；有关力量的悖论绝妙新奇，肩上是征服感强烈的肌肉，两条长跑运动员般的腿。Michael曾经想象过，成千上万次——他也曾无数次在剧组的移动更衣室里见到James，却也只是惊鸿一瞥，一闪而过，是暗自现象——但现实让他无语凝噎，唯有缄默。  
James的每一部分都是那么美好，连Michael目光下移逗留的那一部分都是，坚硬潮热的阴茎，从浓密厚重的松软深色毛发巢穴中探出头，立正向Michael问好。James的手又一次游移到那里，牵引着Michael的目光也集中在同一位置；他阴茎前端的湿濡分明可辨，饥渴的细缝渴望地哭泣着；触碰着自己的动作确实那么笨拙失协、茫然失措。  
James又一次叹气起来，磨蹭着床单，明显没有完全得到满足，他想要更多。  
Michael深吸一口气，然后纵身跳下万劫不复的深渊。  
他俯下身靠近他，小心地落下第一个轻如蝉翼的吻，轻轻蹭着James的唇瓣。James发出愉悦细碎的声音，微张着嘴唇，是个邀请。  
Michael对着那双嘴唇低语着，“我想让你舒服一些，James，我不想伤害你，”而James只是羞涩地滑出舌尖挑逗着他作为回应，无辜却又充满原罪的诱惑。Michael呻吟出声，将James扯进自己怀里，如同他的夙愿那样侵略那双嘴唇，在他口腔中攻城掠地，每一毫米都托在舌尖上品尝回味。他知道James已将自己的味道印在他嘴唇上、烙在他心上，而他会永远铭记。  
James已经向他敞开，完全没有抗拒，暮色掩映下的天空一般的眼睛此刻亮亮的，身体热切地回应着，向着Michael移动着，宛如花朵般浑然天成。Michael沿着他的脖颈在喉结上印上双唇，一路下行来到胸前，接着是一边胳膊，湿濡的亲吻一直沿着手臂的曲线深入手肘内侧更为苍白柔软的肌肤。Michael呼吸着平复一刻，“我在帮你，仅此而已，你需要我这样。”James呜咽着迎向他，却只能轻轻擦过他的胳膊。  
Michael将他平放在床上，弯下腰，温柔地舔舐着一侧已经立起来的乳头；James喘息着，颤抖着，于是Michael重复了刚才的动作，这一次却更为粗暴。  
“是的，”James呻吟着，近乎猫咪的呼噜声，像是细腻的苏格兰天鹅绒，“就这样。”  
“还是在帮忙哦，”Michael低声说着，“为了你，这会让你感觉舒服些，我保证。”他的手下滑到一边臀部诱人的曲线，一路追逐着雀斑的踪迹来到James坚硬、性感、看上去美味诱人的老二。  
弯曲的弧度完美地契合着他的手。严丝合缝，为他而生。  
James带着哭腔哼唧着，屁股向上挺送着。双眼半阖，蒸腾起难以言喻的欲望与渴求。  
“喜欢这样吗？”他撸动着他的阴茎，一次，两次，从容不迫；James又发出了细小的啜泣般的声音。“你觉得很舒服，你说…这样也舒服吗？我摸你的时候？”  
“求你...”  
“还要吗？”Michael有条不紊地用拇指滑过流泪的细缝，将黏液涂开在火热的皮肤上，用James自己的欲望涂满他的老二。James急促地喘息着，除了紧绷的阴茎外整个身体都陷进床里面去，包括刚才被抚摸的屁股。Michael的手向下移去，和两个小球玩闹，滞留在那里，紧紧贴在那里热切地挑逗着。他爱抚着James，轻轻抱着他，突然握紧那里带来不深不浅的疼痛，而James如愿地哭了出来，挺送着下身使得双臀脱离了床单。  
“哦？你喜欢这样？”他又一次将James的勃起握在手里，愈发快速的撸动起来，同时握得更紧，观察着James的反应。“你想要我对你粗暴一点，让你射出来…想要我好好利用你…”  
James呜咽着说不出话来，脑袋在枕头上滚过。  
“我可以为你做这些的，”Michael告诉他，紧接着，因为那双蓝得摄人心魄的眼睛闭着，因为James一定不会记得这一切，因为，他必须将这一切说出口，“我想这样做，James，我想要你，一直如此，别恨我好吗，我爱你。”  
这一定是他的想想，但是James似乎顿住了，只一下，然后他继续呻吟起来。  
James不会记得这一切的。James被下了药，神智不清并且深陷绝望的深渊；况且Michael本不应当出现在这里，不应当在这里占James的便宜，不应当将他的每一片声音、每一次触感都暗自封存在心里，以便日后回忆和幻想，因为James是不会允许的，因为他不知道此时此刻正在发生着什么，他需要的只是解脱，仅此而已。  
Michael有些轻微地憎恶自己，但他做不到抽身离开然后把James一个人仍在这里，一边神伤一边自我催眠地想着其实自己是不想要的，他做不到。他不是那种人。  
他又一次说着，语气轻柔，全神贯注，“我爱你，我知道你听不见我在说什么——你甚至不知道我是谁，现在——”他迫不得已停了下来，试着平复下来。  
“但是我想让你知道，我想要你。”他俯下身，吻住了微微张开的双唇，抚上一边的脸颊，极尽所能地靠近James，看进他的眼睛里去。“我是说真的，你很完美。我是Michael，你是James，我爱你。”  
James眨眨眼，两次。静静地躺在那里，凝视着他，呼吸轻柔，眼神仍然游离着。  
“好了。”Michael说着，将手里火热如铁的阴茎握得更紧，均匀有力的节奏刺激着敏感的顶端，James在他身下呻吟着颤抖起来，近在咫尺。  
又一次，用力的，粗暴的，James喘息着，身体紧绷僵硬起来，Michael呆呆地看着James被自己握在手里的阴茎喷射出一股一股的白浊，溅得平坦小腹上和胸前的雀斑周围到处都是，纵情恣意完全失控的释放。  
James最后一次颤抖着，然后放松下来，无力地沉浸在余韵里，但没有完全脱力；当Michael的指尖蘸在散落的白浊上，在他敏感的肌肤上拖出线条时，James颤栗起来。“嗯…”Michael将沾着精液的手指伸到James的嘴边，让他尝尝自己的味道；James欣然接受了手指的骚扰，将他高潮的痕迹全部从Michael的手指上舔去。Michael有些吃惊地重复了刚才的动作，做梦般地看着James的舌头扫过他的手指。  
他的老二此刻亦是坚硬如铁，火热地跳动着以示抗议。他的另一只手划下，手心残忍地按住难耐的阴茎。  
James自然注意到了这一切，一只手颤抖地来到Michael的髋骨那里，拉扯着他的腰带，这对他而言是个难题。  
“不，别这样，听着，我是来照顾你的，这才是…才是重点…James，停下…”  
James似乎根本不想听他说这些，纵火的手钻进Michael的衬衣下面，贴上光裸的肌肉。触感灼烧着他的腰侧，皮肤之下像是有电流穿过。  
“James，”声音像是从刻意压制的声带发出的，“别这样，停下来。”  
完全出人意料的是，James真的停下来了，收手放在一边，抬起眼睛用天塌下来一样的表情看着他。  
“哦，天哪。不，别这样，好啦好啦，我不是不想要你，我确实渴望着你，只是我——靠，James，我不能这样，我做不到——跟你我不能这样的，拜托——你根本没听进去一个字，上帝啊。”他想把脸埋进掌心里，却发现自己不能这样做，因为一只手还湿漉漉的。  
当他再次回望之时，James已经移开了目光，很明显在试着不去露出受伤的神情。  
“我操，”Michael感到前所未有的绝望无助，巨大的痛苦啃噬着他的每一根骨头；然后他拉过James的手，深吸一口气，扯着它放在自己完全兴奋起来的勃起上，他的老二立即愉快地在牛仔裤里跳动起来作为回应。  
James的眼睛亮了起来，好像这就是他所渴求的全部似的。  
“你原来从来没有这样做过，”Michael轻声告诉他，“我想——我要——James，我发誓我不会这样做的，我只是想要让你觉得舒服，你第一次——”  
“你，”James说着，五指覆上Michael的阴茎，“你让我快乐，现在轮到你了，这才公平。”  
“我不知道我能不能——”  
“Michael，”James话音刚落，Michael整个人就完全僵住了，即使此时他的老二正在那只轻轻握着它的长着雀斑的手中兴奋地跳动着。James叫了他的名字。  
“你——你是不是——你记得我——”  
“嗯，我们是在我的床上，你一直在照顾我。你说你会…”  
“永远，”Michael许诺道，因着救赎似的解脱和兴奋喜悦颤栗着，“永远，没错，我在呢，James...”  
“而你也想要我。”James躺在那里，凝视着他，手指漫无目的又笨拙地隔着裤子爱抚着Michael的粗长。“我还以为你不想要我呢…你说了不想…可事实上你是想要我的…”  
“我确实对你非常渴望。”他的手指缠上James的，攥得紧紧的，让James感受到这一切。“我的每一部分都渴望着你。”老二，心脏，身体和灵魂。他身体的每一部分，都属于James.  
“所以，”James呢喃道，动作又一次茫然失协，“该你了，Michael，请吧。”  
他可以的。他可以这样做的，James允许他这样做，况且他也渴望着这一切，非常急迫地渴望着——  
“我曾经对你产生过那种想象，”James低声说着，词句含糊不清，“在洗澡的时候。我还想过…尝尝看把你含在嘴里是什么味道的…我从来没有做过那种事…也没想过做那种事，除非是和你做…我想把你放进嘴里，一直感受着你…”  
Michael努力将手伸向他坚硬的勃起，握住阴茎底部，从某种意义上来说他努力让自己不要因为这些突然闯入他生命的句子直接射出来。  
“你，”他回过神，喘着粗气，控制住自己的欲望确实带来实在的痛感，“你想让我——James，我可以——”  
James迷蒙的双眼直视着他，粉色的舌头滑过急切的双唇，让微启的双唇湿润诱人。之后再无动作，静候佳音。  
“好吧，”Michael说着脱下了衬衫，然后把剩下的衣服都脱掉了，James躺在床上，微眯着眼看着。  
他把老二缓慢地塞进恭候多时的温暖口腔里，跪在James脑袋两侧，并没有急着动作。他知道自己有多大，James信任他依赖他，顺从着他的意愿完全没有抵抗，但是Michael不能让他受到一点伤害，所以他非常缓慢地滑进他嘴里。James完全接纳了他，双眼因为愉悦半闭着。他尝试伸出舌头舔拭吮吸；Michael小幅度动作着，然后他震惊地发现James的臀部因为愉悦而轻轻挺送着，难以置信。  
“你喜欢这样，”他观察着，语气带着惊讶，“你喜欢我这样操你，你为我可以对你做任何事的想法感到愉悦，只要我想我可以对你做任何事。”而他知道这一切都不是真的，这不过是James在酒精和药物的作用下神智不清而已；但这一切感觉又是那么真切，那么实在，James的喉咙环绕着他，压迫着他，吮吸着他，迫使他深入。  
“我不会干你的，”他承诺道，“今晚不行，也不会是这样，但是我可以这样做。”他抽身拔出老二，接着又一次插进去，将James的发到一半哭腔堵在嗓子里，James挣扎了一下，但是结果不过是很快放弃了然后接受了惩罚性的插入，Michael插进他嘴里，深入他的喉咙，粗暴地使用着他，逼他全部接受全部吞下。James呻吟着，胡乱在他身下扭动着身体。  
他能感受到自己填满那优雅的喉咙，他能感受到James挣扎着呼吸；但是当他抬起身子的片刻间，James抽噎着，一只手耷拉在床上，似是想要伸手把他拽回来。  
“这样你也喜欢吗？”他的手插入James的长发，把他的头拉起来；插入更深的地方，他知道这可能会留下青肿的痕迹，他能听出James呻吟时痛苦的成分，James顺从地默许Michael抬着他的头；他的头靠在Michael的手心里，Michael捧着他的后脑，把他按回床上，让那双嘴唇包裹着他的底部，让他完全接纳了自己的阴茎。“真美，”他说，James颤抖着回应他的声音，他的赞美。  
“真他妈漂亮，”Michael轻声告诉他，“这样子真美，你做的很棒，而且你非常想要这个，不是吗？你想要我干你，上帝，James，你说过你想要的，你想跪下来含住我的老二，是吗？”Michael被自己惊到了，内心深处的一角——他从未想要自己会对James说出这些话，当然更不可能是在第一次上床时，不应该是在原本应当充满温存爱意彼此探索的时候——但是某种程度上这些话就藏在他心底的这一角。而James似乎有些享受被这样对待，如果包括他发出的那些声音、那些愉悦的动作还有愈发肿胀的阴茎在内的种种迹象可以作为证明的话。  
Michael的手指攥紧了他的头发，低语道，“你从来没有和任何人做过这种事，你也永远不会做了，你是我的，James，你整个人都是我的。”James呻吟起来，声音从他被完全填满的口腔挤出来。“看看你自己，你喜欢这样，不是吗？你喜欢我的老二插在你的嘴里，你喜欢我用手抚摸你。你喜欢被我这样使用着，你想为我变得骚浪放荡，James，因为你就是淫荡，而且你知道你有多浪，我摸着你，你就高潮了，洗澡的时候想着我你就能射出来，而且那时候你很清楚自己在做什么，甚至我就在旁边，你都会开始自慰…”  
上帝啊，他震惊地听着自己说着那些话。但是James同样也听见了，他分开白皙的大腿，翻身面向床单，当Michael停下来克制着自己的情绪时，James的勃起耸立着紧紧贴在他如丝缎的平坦小腹上，渴望的前液滴撒在雀斑上。看到这里，他情不自禁笑出来。  
James完全顺从地窝在他的手心里，全然屈服，辗转承欢，身体简单地回应着正使用它的人。Michael恰如其分地托着他；James在粗长阴茎的侵略下挣扎着呼吸，眼睛轻轻闭着，James觉得自己快要从床沿上掉下去了，湿润火热的口腔紧紧包裹着他，那里的肌肉缠绕着他。他停下来，抽出阴茎，搭在那双残留着唾液和精液的嘴唇上，那里肿着，鲜红豔丽。  
“James，”他说着，“我就要这样射了，射在你身上，射得你全身都是，我他妈的想用自己的东西从头到脚地把你盖住，我想要你。”James的睫毛颤动着，他睁开眼睛，舌尖轻轻舔着阴茎顶端，带着梦幻般渺远的渴望神情。  
Michael倒吸一口气，仅用一只手扶在老二底端，然后就这样射了，身体几乎要从床沿翻过去，世界崩裂成光芒四射的白色。他的精液落在James身上，全身都是：扬起的脸上，长长的睫毛上，鼻梁上，红艳的嘴唇上，还有喉结上。  
James颤抖起来，不安地扭动着，他亦是气喘吁吁；Michael穿着粗气，抚摸着James一侧的脸颊——没有落上精液的那一侧，组织着语言，“James，上帝啊，你真他妈的漂亮，拜托了。”却无从知晓他在祈求的是什么。  
但James低声喃喃着，气流冲出的模糊声音，“Michael，”之后Michael全身因为精神都集中在一点上而定住了，但蓝眼睛却拍打着闭上了。  
是他的名字。James刚刚叫了他的名字。就在那一刻。James知道是他。  
“…James?”  
一声呻吟，某个地方处于尚未被充满和愉悦之间；Michael的目光下移，滑过完全被玷污的胴体，来到他的下体，他几乎要笑出来了，James的老二直立着，看上去兴高采烈又精疲力竭，渴望着爱抚，一副泫然欲泣的样子。  
James硬着，也仍然急切地渴望着，他的勃起坚硬通红，他的身体显然喜欢这样。阴茎即使在Michael的注视下依然颤抖着，好像感受到了眼神爱抚的触感一般。然后又一次颤抖起来。  
Michael将手掌放回原来的位置，James轻轻喟叹着，像是他所期待的正是如此，接着他抬高臀部。“腰不酸吗？”Michael呢喃着，并不期待James会回答他；破碎花格呢般的声音低语着回答他，“像星星一样，”然后Michael在惊喜中凝固了。  
“…什么？”  
“星星。”James抬眼注视着他，慵懒迷离，“热烈，但是那么远。那…”  
“噢，”Michael应道，然后又一次揉弄起来，一次，又一次，直到James发出半是呻吟半是抽泣的声音，直到他在每一次挑逗的触碰中辗转呻吟，愉悦纠缠着痛苦侵蚀着他脆弱的神智，难抑的狂喜被扭曲成极度的痛苦，James颤栗着却一直没有停下，Michael亦然，他将他推上欲望的浪尖，一次，又一次，直到他融化在星辰的炽热之中。  
事实上，在James颤动着迎来第四次高潮之后——他蜷曲着身子哭了出来，喘息着，几乎射光了精液，红肿的阴茎在Michael的掌心敏感得无可救药——他终于睡着了，当Michael抚上他的臀部时，他只是含糊不清地喃喃着。但这毕竟是真正的睡眠，不是酗酒或药物作用下神智不清的游离状态，他又喂James多喝了些水；他想，都会好起来的。  
Michael极尽所能地用热毛巾为James和他自己做了清理——他没有让James自己站起来去洗澡，无论如何他都是东倒西歪站不起来的——然后，在思索了一会儿之后，他抄起面前的人，让他陷在自己的臂弯里，就这样抱着James穿过中间的那扇门来到了他自己的床上，那里有干净的没有被弄脏的床单。四肢圈住那个稍小些的身躯，终于，自己也滑进清恬的梦乡。

注：

［1］玻璃烈酒杯(short glasses)：不到十厘米高，下面有很厚的玻璃底，基本上是一个圆柱体，不同于鸡尾酒杯或者其他高脚杯，夜店里面用来装烈酒，也有饭桌上用来装白酒的。

［2］强烈的醉意：原文是two-and-a-half-sheets to the wind. 英语中用three sheets in the wind来表示醉酒的样子，对于这个用法@上海海事发布 是这样解释的：sheet，这里是指用来固定风帆的帆脚索。到帆脚索绷紧时，帆船就满帆前进，平稳自如。如果三条帆脚索都随风播曳，整条船就会东摇西晃，像一个醉汉一样。

［3］草莓代基里(strawberry daiquiri)：代基里是一种鸡尾酒，用橙汁或柠檬汁和朗姆酒调制成的，百度说酒精度有28度左右。

［4］divine intervention是英语中衍生出的惯用法，个人认为就是请神明来帮忙，有如神助的意思，wikipedia的解释传送门http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Divine_Intervention

［5］蓝色纽扣领衬衫(blue bottun-down shirt)，左边右边领口分别有一颗可以看到的纽扣，纽扣领衬衫与标准领衬衫和温莎领衬衫相比穿戴更为随意、休闲，可以不用戴领带。

［6］纵情之后全然尽兴的样子(sensual abandon)，这个词组多用于在艺术作品（尤其是绘画作品）鉴赏中表示美人在云雨之后的餍足慵懒神态，实例见http://blog.sina.com.cn/s/blog_4d58d3400100913s.html

［7］原文是drumbeats and pulse-beats in a bed, under the sheets 原谅我跪着也没能按照原文那样翻出来。

［8］Star Treck II: The Wrath of Khan：大陆的官方译法是《星际旅行II：可汗之怒》

［9］selkie：西欧高纬度地区传说中外形与人相似，但体外覆盖着海豹皮的生物，百度百科链接http://baike.baidu.com/view/39747.htm


End file.
